


the lights of little towns

by zozo



Series: Here Comes the First Day [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Boundaries, Communication, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, May contain trace amounts of angst, Platonic Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Spin the Bottle, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: Adora, Catra, Bow, Glimmer, Scorpia, and Perfuma play Spin the Bottle.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: Here Comes the First Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755943
Comments: 49
Kudos: 693
Collections: the corners of today





	the lights of little towns

It’s been almost a week since the defeat of Horde Prime, but tonight is the first chance the Princess Alliance has had to celebrate amongst themselves: a smaller, quieter affair than the massive victory parades that have been taking place all over Etheria.

As the evening winds down, Entrapta and Wrong Hordak are the first to leave—Hordak stayed behind in Dryl, to everyone’s relief (including his own)—followed shortly by Frosta, trying and failing to pretend not to be sleepy. Then Mermista says her goodbyes, a tipsy Sea Hawk slung over her shoulder, and it’s down to Adora and Catra, Bow and Glimmer, and Scorpia and Perfuma.

“I don’t know about the rest of you,” Scorpia says, “but I’m not tired yet.”

“Us neither,” says Glimmer, snuggling on a couch with Bow. “We could play a game or something?”

Everyone turns to look at Perfuma as she immediately starts giggling.

“What’s so funny?” asks Bow.

“I think it might be some of that ‘special herb’ she brought,” Scorpia says with an indulgent smile.

Perfuma giggles even harder. “No, silly! I just—I thought of a game, is all. Six people is enough to play.”

“Sure,” says Adora. “What’s the game?”

Perfuma looks at each of them in turn, apparently building suspense—but when she finally answers “Spin the Bottle!”, nobody really reacts.

“Have you never heard of Spin the Bottle?” asks Perfuma, looking slightly shocked.

“Uh, no?” says Catra. “Half of us here grew up in the Horde, remember? The only games me and Adora and Scorpia played involved training to fight princesses.”

Perfuma shrugs, conceding the point, then turns to Bow and Glimmer, eyebrows raised. They just shrug back at her, and she makes an exasperated little noise. “Okay, well, at least it’s easy to explain. We all sit in a circle, with an empty bottle in the middle. When it’s your turn, you spin the bottle, and whoever the bottle ends up pointing to, that’s who you kiss!”

The idea moves through the room like a breeze through trees, everyone intrigued by the idea but waiting to gauge each other’s reactions before committing.

“K-kiss?” stammers Scorpia, looking everywhere except at Catra.

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to kiss them, you can skip the kiss if you really want to, but you have to skip your whole turn. And obviously everything’s more fun with kissing,” Perfuma finishes. No one can argue with that part.

Adora turns to Catra, her voice low. “Are you okay with this? If we… kiss other people, for fun?”

Catra nuzzles her, a serene smile on her face. “It’s kind of weird how okay I am with it, honestly. As long as you are. Kissing _is_ fun, and—I know who I’m falling asleep next to tonight, you know what I mean?”

Adora blushes fiercely and kisses her hard on the mouth. “Hey!” says Perfuma. “We haven’t started yet!” Catra pulls away from Adora and sticks her tongue out at the flower princess, who gives Catra a saucy wink.

On the couch, Bow whispers something in Glimmer’s ear. She lights up with laughter and goes to tickle his ribs as he twists away from her, grinning. “We, uh, eep!” Bow says as he fails to dodge her fingers, “we’re cool to play if you guys are. Ahh! Stop it!”

“Scorpia?” Perfuma asks. “You’ve been quiet. How do you feel about playing?”

“Playing, uh, the kissing game?” Scorpia says. “It sounds fun, totally, I just, um. It’s not a big deal! It’s not a big deal, I’ve just… never-kissed-anyone-before.” She trails off in a mumble, ducking her head and rubbing the back of her neck with her claw.

“Oh!” says Perfuma. “Oh, that’s okay. Come here for a second.” Scorpia obeys, timidly stepping over to her. Perfuma reaches up to cup Scorpia’s cheek with one hand, and Scorpia instantly closes her eyes and leans into the contact. Perfuma stands up on her tiptoes and very gently presses her lips to Scorpia’s with a soft hum of contentment.

“Wow,” whispers Scorpia when Perfuma finally breaks away. “Wow. Okay, uh… problem solved!”

She looks around at her friends’ reactions. Bow and Glimmer are clinging to each other with identical stars in their eyes, looking like they’re about to die from a cuteness overdose. Adora has a huge sappy grin on her face, and Catra smirks as she says, “Hey! I thought we hadn’t started yet!”

Perfuma laughs and rolls her eyes. “Fine! Everybody sit down in a circle, then!” She grabs an empty wine bottle from a table and sets it on its side on the floor as everyone gathers in the middle of the room.

“Okay,” Perfuma says when they’re all settled. “Adora, you go first.”

“Me?” says Adora. “Why?”

Perfuma smiles innocently. “She-Ra always goes first in Spin the Bottle. It’s part of the rules.”

“Uh-huh.” Adora rolls her eyes fondly and takes hold of the bottle. She spins it hard, but it decelerates rapidly on the carpet, and quickly comes to rest pointing at…

Glimmer.

“Oh,” says Glimmer, a blush creeping up her cheeks. “That’s me.” Adora doesn’t say anything.

Perfuma nudges Adora in the side. “Now you kiss her.”

Adora nods, and moves towards the centre of the circle as Glimmer shifts to do the same. They meet face-to-face in the middle.

“Hi,” says Glimmer.

“Hi,” says Adora, her eyes flicking down to Glimmer’s lips.

Before too much more tension can build, Glimmer closes the gap between them and fastens her mouth firmly to Adora’s. One of Adora’s hands comes up, almost of its own volition, to cup the back of Glimmer’s head, fingers running through her soft pink and purple hair. Glimmer clutches at Adora’s biceps briefly before they part, smiling at each other.

“Nice,” says Adora, because she feels like she needs to say something.

“Y-yeah,” manages Catra, who’s sitting between Adora and Glimmer and had a front-row seat to the kiss. “Good work, you t-two.” Adora returns to her spot and looks at her partner, who’s blushing harder than Adora has ever seen.

“You guyssss!” Bow throws his arms around Glimmer. “That was so sweet!” Glimmer looks at him, a little surprised at his enthusiasm, but he just kisses her on the tip of her nose. “I love you both so much,” he says, looking between Glimmer and Adora. “That was awesome.”

“Less feelings, more kissing!” shouts Catra, grabbing the bottle and giving it a spin. It lands on Perfuma.

“Oh!” exclaims Perfuma. “Well, Catra?”

Catra is suddenly excruciatingly aware of every single freckle on Perfuma’s face. She glances for an instant at Scorpia, whose expression is intent but unreadable, then back to Perfuma, who gives Catra one of her gentlest smiles. “Only if you want to,” she reminds her.

“Hey, no, I want to!” protests Catra, her competitive spirit piqued.

“Then get over there,” says Adora, giving her girlfriend a playful shove towards Perfuma. “You’re holding up the game.”

Catra feels a weird stab of stage fright, then Perfuma is suddenly right there, her hand gently holding Catra’s chin, and then she’s kissing Catra, and it’s so different from Adora, she feels and smells and tastes so _different_ , and Catra’s still thinking of Adora when Perfuma pulls away from the kiss.

Perfuma hums happily and sits back, bumping Adora’s shoulder with her own. “Lucky you,” she says slyly, watching the colour rise in Adora’s cheeks. Catra mumbles something into Adora’s opposite shoulder.

The next spin is Glimmer’s, and this time the bottle points to Scorpia, who smiles only a little nervously. Catra sits up very straight—next to her, Adora stifles a laugh—and Perfuma openly positions herself for a better look.

“What do you say, Scorpia?” asks Glimmer with a flirty smile. “Wanna?”

Scorpia nods, and Glimmer takes her gently by the shoulders, leaning up for a kiss just a little too wet to be called “chaste.” Scorpia’s eyes are wide when they part; Perfuma gives her an encouraging smile and a salacious eyebrow raise. Glimmer snuggles happily back next to Bow. “Your turn,” she tells him. “Spin good.”

“I’ll try,” he chuckles, but when he spins, it lands on Adora. Their eyes meet over the bottle and there’s a moment of pause—then they both burst out laughing.

Bow holds out a fist. “Skip?” he says.

Adora bumps it. “Skip,” she says.

Glimmer lets out a disappointed little “hmph.”

It takes Scorpia a couple of tries to get the bottle spinning with her claws, and when she does, it ends up coming back around to herself. “Do I spin again?” she asks Perfuma.

Without breaking eye contact, Perfuma nudges the bottle with her foot. “Oh look!” she says, still meeting Scorpia’s eyes. “It’s pointing at me.”

“Oh,” says Scorpia. “Huh. How about th—” Perfuma throws her arms around Scorpia’s neck and kisses her like they’ve been separated for months. Across the circle, Glimmer wolf-whistles.

Twenty or thirty seconds later, Bow clears his throat. “Um… Perfuma? Scorpia? Are we still playing, or…?” The kissing princesses part reluctantly, mumbling blatantly insincere apologies, and sit back down, Perfuma’s hand in Scorpia’s claw.

Perfuma spins the bottle with her free hand, and when it comes to rest pointing at Bow, everyone turns to look at Glimmer.

“Wh—what? Why is everyone looking at me?” Glimmer looks at Perfuma, at the bottle, at Bow, then realizes: “Oh, come on! Is this about Princess Prom? That was like three years ago!”

“We’re just thinking about your feelings, Glimmer,” says Bow.

“Oh my _gosh_ ,” Glimmer groans, “my feelings are _fine_. I didn’t even know how I felt about you back then, Bow. Or how you felt about me. Things are different now, okay? I’m not jealous anymore. I know I don’t have to be.”

Bow doesn’t quite relax. “Are you sure?”

“Augh!” Glimmer throws her hands in the air and vanishes in a puff of violet sparkles, reappearing instantly on the other side of the circle. “Hey, Perfuma,” she says in the sultriest voice anyone has ever heard her use—Adora actually gasps—then she winds her fingers through the flower princess’s hair and kisses her deeply.

Glimmer teleports back to Bow’s side, leaving Perfuma gasping. “ _Now_ do you believe me?” she asks him, chin jutting out and a smudge of Perfuma’s lipstick at the corner of her mouth.

Bow holds his hands up in surrender. “Fine! Fine! I’ll, uh—I’ll kiss Perfuma.” He shakes his head as he moves across the circle. “Never thought we’d have an argument about _that_ ….”

Perfuma, meanwhile, has managed to compose herself after Glimmer’s little surprise. She smiles warmly at Bow, and they share a sweet, friendly kiss before sitting back down.

Scorpia nudges Bow in the ribs. “See? Was that so hard?” she teases, and Glimmer giggles. Bow just sighs.

“Ooh,” Catra says. “Adora’s turn again. Let’s see who gets to smooch the mighty She-Ra next.”

“Stop it!” Adora protests, but it loses some impact as she giggles. “‘The mighty She-Ra,’” she mutters as she gives the bottle a spin.

It lands pointing at Scorpia. Glimmer and Perfuma make the same approving sound, cracking each other up. Catra sits very, very still. Adora gives her a questioning glance, but Catra smiles weakly with a tiny, tiny shrug. “Go for it,” she says, softly but sincerely. “Lucky Scorpia.”

They end up kneeling facing each other in the middle of the circle, Perfuma and Glimmer both shamelessly craning their necks for a better view.

Scorpia carefully brushes back a strand of Adora’s blonde hair. “I, uh, did not see this coming when I woke up this morning.”

“Me neither,” Adora says with a smile. “C’mere.”

 _It’s hard to believe this is only her fourth kiss_ , Adora thinks, trying not to melt too obviously into Scorpia’s broad arms. Scorpia even nips a little at Adora’s lower lip as they part, making Adora’s stomach flip over pleasantly. _Wow,_ she thinks. _Huh. Scorpia._

Adora returns to her place at the edge of the circle just as Catra does, Catra having apparently risen while Adora and Scorpia were kissing to refill her wine glass. She lifts it to Adora in a silent toast; there’s no pain in her expression, but she’s clearly deep in thought. Adora pecks her on the cheek, steals a sip of her wine, and lets her be.

Catra spins next and gets Bow, whose eyes go wide. When she doesn’t immediately offer to skip, they get even wider, and by the time she starts stalking across the circle on hands and knees towards him, they’re as big as saucers.

“Um… Catra?” says Bow in a small voice. She only smiles wickedly at him as she gets even closer—then suddenly she lunges forward and smashes her lips so hard into his forehead that he falls back on his butt. Glimmer cackles.

“Gotcha,” Catra says, and if it’s possible to strut while crawling a distance of about five feet, that’s exactly what she does.

For Glimmer’s turn, the bottle picks Bow, to a chorus of “Awwww!” from the rest of the circle. Then Bow spins, and it lands on Glimmer. “Are they cheating?!” Catra heckles half-seriously.

They take a break before Scorpia’s next turn to refill their drinks, stretch their legs, and check in with each other.

“Is this still cool with you?” Adora asks Catra. “It’s fun and everything, but not if it’s going to make you sad.”

“It’s not—I’m not _sad_ ,” says Catra. “I’m having fun too. You really don’t have to worry. I’m just feeling… bittersweet, I guess. At worst.”

“About Scorpia?” Adora asks gently.

Catra nods, and frowns, and looks down at her feet. “I really treated her like shit.”

Adora just listens.

“She—she cared about me so much, Adora, and I was—” Catra takes a big gulp of her wine. “I was fucking awful to her.”

“Hey. Catra. Hey.” Adora gently tilts her girlfriend’s chin up. “She _still_ cares about you. That—other stuff, it happened in the past. We’re working on a new future now, remember? All of us, together.”

“I know. I do. I do remember.” Catra’s shoulders slump, and she sighs. “Nobody said it was gonna be easy, huh.”

“No,” Adora agrees, kissing the top of her head. “No they did not.”

“Scorpia… if I have to kiss her, Adora, I think I’m going to cry.”

“Ohhhh,” sighs Adora. “Oh, Catra.” She pulls her into her arms. “I really don’t think she’d mind.”

Out on the balcony, Perfuma’s finishing more of her special herb while Scorpia stands just downwind, staring up at the stars.

“Gosh,” she says. “I’m still not used to seeing all these. They’re so beautiful.”

“So beautiful,” Perfuma echoes, and when Scorpia turns to her, she’s not looking at the stars. She’s looking at Scorpia.

Scorpia feels her ears heat up. “Uh… wow. Thank you. I mean, you helped me pick this outfit, so you should really take at least some of the credit for—oh!” Perfuma suddenly wraps her arms around Scorpia’s waist and hugs her tightly. Scorpia happily reciprocates.

“So,” Perfuma says after a minute snuggled against Scorpia’s warm chest, “what do you think of kissing?”

Scorpia grins and feels herself blushing again. “It’s a lot of fun. I never thought about putting kissing and parties together before. What a great combination!”

Perfuma laughs. “I know, right? I wanted to ask you something else too. About, um, about kissing.”

“Go ahead!” Scorpia says enthusiastically.

“Okay,” Perfuma starts slowly. “I wanted to ask if you… well, if you wanted to make kissing—kissing me, I mean… a regular thing.”

Scorpia blinks. “You mean like… after the party, you and I keep…”

“Kissing each other, yeah. Whenever we want.”

“Ohhh,” says Scorpia, understanding. “Like Bow and Glimmer, like Adora and C-Catra. You and me.”

“Yeah,” Perfuma smiles, taking one of Scorpia’s claws in her hand. “You and me.”

Scorpia seems almost stuck for a moment, then her face lights up brighter than Perfuma’s ever seen it. “Wow,” she breathes. “Yes. Absolutely yes. You and me. I would—that’s exactly what I want.”

Perfuma laughs loudly, delightedly, and throws herself into Scorpia’s arms again.

Inside, Bow tips the last of the sparkling wine into Glimmer’s glass and chuckles. “Did you seriously want to see me and _Adora_ kiss?”

Glimmer cringes. “Okay, listen…”

“I mean, she’s—well, she’s obviously beautiful and everything, but she’s a lesbian! And I’ve honestly never looked at her that way. I’ve always… kind of been looking at you.”

Glimmer hands him her glass so she can use both hands to cover her face. “I know! I knowwwww. And don’t be so sweet when I’m this embarrassed, it’s not fair.”

She lowers her hands, and the look on her face is so adorably pitiful Bow can’t help but smooch her forehead. “Talk to me, you little weirdo.”

“Okay,” Glimmer says, and sighs. “You’re both hot. That’s literally it. All I could think about were your muscles, and her muscles, all sweaty and everything and… my brain just shut down. I don’t _actually_ want you and Adora to make out, but also… it would be super hot to watch.”

“Wow,” Bow says, voice full of amusement and affection. “ _Wow_. Queen _Glimmer_. That’s…” He laughs, and Glimmer feels herself fall in love all over again, even as she hopes Etheria will open up and swallow her whole. “That’s actually totally fair,” he finishes. “Adora and I _are_ both extremely hot. Story checks out.”

“You—I—oh!” Glimmer sputters, snatching back her wine glass. “If you _ever_ tell Adora…”

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” Bow raises his hands defensively, looking a little hurt. “Glimmer, I’m teasing you. I’m teasing _you_. I would never, ever tell Adora; this is—” He gestures between them. “This is you-and-me stuff. Just for us. I mean it.”

Glimmer immediately defuses. “I know. I know that. I’m sorry, Bow, of course I know that. I’m just embarrassed you found out. I feel so shallow!”

“Nah,” says Bow lightly. “You think _that’s_ shallow? I spent a whole day last summer helping Sea Hawk stain the deck of his boat just because he was working with his shirt off.”

“Bow!” Glimmer laughs so suddenly she jumps a little. “Of _course_ you did.”

The six of them reconvene around the bottle, the circle now more of a triangle as each couple scoots a little closer together.

“It’s Scorpia’s turn to spin,” Glimmer recalls, so Scorpia spins. It lands on Bow, who gives Scorpia a cheerful peck on the cheek that seems to genuinely delight her.

Perfuma’s next spin lands on Adora. “Shall we?” asks Perfuma, extending her hand.

As they draw closer together, Perfuma says under her breath, “Don’t suppose I could convince you to transform into She-Ra first?”

“Wait, what?!” says Adora.

“Nevermind!” Perfuma says, kissing Adora so quickly it lands closer to the corner of her mouth. She sits back, avoiding Adora’s eyes, while Catra—the only other person with ears sharp enough to hear what Perfuma said—collapses into hysterical laughter.

Perfuma clears her throat loudly and glares. “Spin the _bottle_ , _Catra_.”

Catra’s hand hesitates over the bottle, just for an instant, and Adora can tell she’s thinking about Scorpia. She wants to rub Catra’s back, or ruffle her hair for reassurance, but that would show the others that Catra needs reassuring, and Adora knows Catra’s feeling vulnerable enough already. So she just shifts her weight a little until her forearm is pressed firmly against Catra’s. _I’m right here._

Catra spins, and the bottle goes well past Scorpia—all the way to Glimmer.

“Oh _finally_ ,” blurts Adora, and both Glimmer and Catra’s heads snap around to glare at her. But Adora just sets her jaw stubbornly and lifts her eyebrows at them. “I said what I said.”

Catra rolls her eyes and turns to Glimmer, who’s looking Catra up and down like she’s never seen her before, lower lip caught between her teeth. Catra’s not sure what to do with the attention, or with the expression on Glimmer’s face, so she stares back, eyes roaming over the soft curves she obviously—obviously—knew that Glimmer _had_ , she’s not _blind_ , she just… never really let herself appreciate them like this before.

Glimmer’s not Adora, either, but checking her out is… not exactly painful.

“For the love of Etheria…” Adora mutters.

“You know what, Sparkles?” Catra purrs. “I think Adora wants to watch us.”

Glimmer catches on instantly, and glances at Adora from under her eyelashes. There’s a blush high on Adora’s cheeks, and her grey eyes are wide, their pupils enormous, flashing from Glimmer to Catra and back again. Out of the corner of her eye, Glimmer can see Bow almost suffocating with the effort not to laugh. Next to him, Perfuma and Scorpia are leaning against each other, watching with rapt interest like they’re at a performance.

Finally, she turns back to Catra, just in time to see her lick her lips for Adora’s benefit. Momentarily distracted by a sudden fluttering low in her stomach, Glimmer is genuinely surprised when Catra pounces on her, knocking her flat on her back, wiry feline thighs bracketing her hips, one strong hand pinning her wrists over her head.

Glimmer hears all the air rush out of Adora’s lungs and realizes she and Catra aren’t just teasing Adora for laughs—this is actually turning Adora on.

And okay, sure, maybe Glimmer had a crush on Adora when they first met. Not even a big one, just the kind of completely understandable crush you get when you meet someone who’s brave and strong and super, super pretty. It went away, or evolved into best-friendship, or maybe a bit of both—but that phase of their relationship was so brief, Glimmer never really got around to thinking about Adora… well, getting turned on.

Not until she had Adora’s girlfriend straddling her, anyway.

She looks over at Bow again, worried this might be too much, but he just flashes her an encouraging thumbs-up. She can’t see Perfuma or Scorpia—she can’t even really see Adora, but she can hear each breath of Adora’s getting more ragged than the last.

“Hey, _Sparkles_ ,” barks Catra, punctuating the nickname with a _really unnecessary_ thrust of her pelvis, and Glimmer snaps her attention back to the woman above her.

Catra is… very, very close, her mismatched eyes and scruffy face fur filling Glimmer’s field of vision. She smells like wine and herself and a little like… oh no, Glimmer realizes, she smells a little bit of Adora on Catra too. But of course she would; why is that making her head spin?

“Catra,” she replies, and her voice is so much breathier than she meant it to sound. She rocks her hips up in response to Catra’s, and Adora and Catra gasp in unison. But Catra gets her composure back quickly and leans even closer.

“We gonna do this?” Catra asks quietly. Glimmer can feel Catra’s breath against her own lips. She’s almost completely immobilized, but she can’t think of anything clever enough to say back, so she plants her elbows and leverages her mouth right up into Catra’s.

Kissing Bow is always so sweet and loving, and the other kisses she’s had tonight have been fun and friendly—but kissing Catra feels like a competition, and it’s one Glimmer intends to win.

Her wrists are still firmly in Catra’s grasp, so Glimmer pushes _up_ instead, away from her head, forcing Catra to extend her own arms and drop down against Glimmer, their chests flush together. Then Glimmer slips her tongue between Catra’s lips and _moans_ , arching her back to take Catra’s weight when the other woman’s knees wobble—then she flips Catra onto her back, freeing her own wrists, and traps Catra in a leglock.

That last move turns out to be a grave miscalculation. Catra makes an amused sound deep in her throat and flexes her thigh muscles—the thigh trapped directly between Glimmer’s legs. Catra laughs hysterically as Glimmer practically _leaps_ away, trying to get her breathing under control, trying to ignore the entire situation happening in her underwear right now—and that’s when she locks eyes with Adora.

Adora looks like she’s just run ten miles. She’s flushed and sweaty and practically gasping she’s so out of breath. Her eyes flicker from Glimmer to Catra to Glimmer to Catra. She licks her lips and looks like she’s about to say something—twice. Then she turns on her heel and walks out of the room.

“Need to get a glass of water!” Adora croaks from the hallway, two octaves higher than her usual speaking voice. “Be right back!”

Glimmer can’t think about this right now. She might have to think about it later, might even need to talk about it to get everything sorted out in her head—but right now she needs to reset her brain in the comforting normalcy of Bow’s arms. He embraces her with a laugh. “That was like… Spin the Bottle: Extreme Edition.”

She looks up at him carefully. “Was it too much? How are you feeling?”

“Um…” Bow laughs sheepishly. “If I say I’m feeling ‘shallow’…”

It takes a second to click, and then her jaw drops. Bow makes the least innocent innocent-face she’s ever seen. Glimmer buries her face in his chest and mumbles incoherently into his collarbone.

Adora comes back with a glass of water seeming slightly more composed, but she won’t meet Glimmer’s eyes. She sits down next to Catra without making eye contact, too, but she leans in easily when Catra wraps an arm around her.

“Wait,” says Glimmer, “that was Catra’s spin—is it really my turn? Because I feel like I just had a turn.” Bow snorts, and Glimmer decides he’s getting cold feet on his legs in bed tonight.

“That _was_ a tough act to follow,” Perfuma admits from her new spot practically in Scorpia’s lap.

“Wait, are we stopping? Is—is that it?” Glimmer isn’t sure how she feels about ending on her and Catra’s… performance.

“Looks like it,” smirks Catra. “Face it, Sparkles: I won Spin the Bottle.”

Adora gives her a playful shove. “You did not.”

“It’s not really the kind of game you ‘win,’” Perfuma agrees.

Catra scoffs. “Sounds like a bunch of sore Spin the Bottle losers to me.”

It doesn’t take long to tidy up the room they’ve been using, putting all the pillows back and setting aside their empty glasses to take down to the kitchen in the morning, and soon Catra and Adora are back in their room.

 _Their_ room, Adora thinks. It used to just be hers. _Now it’s ours._ She hopes she never gets used to the wonder of that feeling.

Catra touches her arm, bringing her out of her thoughts. “Hey. Can we—I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, with everything that happened tonight.”

Adora nods. “Oh! Yeah, of course, Catra, completely. It was fun.”

“Okay,” Catra says carefully. “I worried a little when you ran out of the room so quickly.”

“…oh. That.”

“We can talk about it later if you don’t want to talk about it n—”

“No, no, Catra, it’s not even that big a deal. I—wait, you were worried?”

“Maybe? A little? I did push that thing with Glimmer kind of far… I thought you were enjoying it, but then you took off.”

Adora sighs. “I’m really sorry I worried you. I _was_ enjoying it, I was enjoying it a _lot_ , and, um…” She’s as red as her old Force Captain jacket. “If I _enjoyed it_ any more, I was about to _enjoy myself_ in front of everyone.”

Catra just stares.

“Ohhhh, you’re going to make me say it,” Adora whimpers. “Okay. Fine. Before I got a glass of water, I ducked into our room for a minute and, um… look, I _wanted_ to come back to the party and act like a normal person, but you and Glimmer got me so…”

Adora scrunches her eyes shut and says the rest all at once: “I was so turned on I had to come back here and rub one out just so I could _think_ straight, okay? Now you know.”

She reluctantly opens her eyes to see an expression on Catra’s face she’s never seen before.

“Damn, Adora,” her girlfriend says softly. “For real?”

Adora nods solemnly. “I was so close it only took like 20 seconds. Didn’t even take my pants off.”

Catra licks her lips. “Where?”

“What do you mean, where?”

“Where did you do it?”

“ _Oh_. I—this sounds so bad—I barely even went into the room? I just closed the door and leaned against it.”

Catra lets out a shaky exhale. “Okay. I was going to ask you to show me and make it a whole foreplay thing, but we need to put a pin in that, because if you don’t take me to bed right now—”

Adora cocks an eyebrow.

“Oh, excuse me,” Catra sputters, “maybe _one of us_ already had an sneaky secret orgasm, but—mmm!” Adora cuts her off with a fervent, sloppy kiss and pushes Catra back towards the bed.


End file.
